Les drabbles du nawak
by Prune BO
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur les couples improbables du buffyverse.
1. Une poupée qui fait

**Principe des drabbles :** C'est n'importe quoi, ça sort tel quel de mon cerveau malade et il faut bien faire avec ! A lire ici, donc, si le coeur vous en dit, n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui, n'importe comment et à n'importe quel prétexte (de préfèrence aucun).

**Disclaimer :** Punissez-moi : j'ai emprunté des personnages qui ne sont pas à moi et je leur fais faire plein de choses pas propres. Mais je fais ça gratuitement, merci Joss Whedon !

* * *

**Pairing :** Drusilla/Miss Edith.  
**Rating :** T.

**Cadre temporel :** Saison 3 de BtVS. Drusilla, au Brésil, vient juste de quitter Spike, qui est retourné à Sunnydale.

* * *

**Une poupée qui fait…**

* * *

Les nuits d'Amérique Latine, réputées brûlantes et bruyantes, s'avèrent désertes et poisseuses dans cette zone urbaine à demi désaffectée que Spike avait choisie pour eux. Les demoiselles aux fastueuses parures manquent se pâmer. C'est chaud et seul, ici.

Pas complètement seul, heureusement, et Drusilla balance son amie dans le lent berceau de ses bras maigres et blancs, parce que le chat est parti et les souris sont toujours là.  
"Je vais les faire danser" dit-elle à Miss Edith avec un sourire ravi qui découvre ses dents. La poupée a les yeux qui brillent parce qu'elle sait, et Drusilla lui bâillonne le regard en la retournant le visage dans l'édredon.

"Chut" chante Drusilla "Chhhhhhhhhht, c'est juste toi et Maman, tu sais". Pas besoin de relever sa robe pourpre et lourde. C'est meilleur avec ; d'être une cavalière.

Drusilla est ravie, oui, ravie.

Miss Edith est une gentille fille ce soir, et, si elle ne s'étouffe pas, elle pourra même avoir du gâteau.


	2. Quelqu'un de très spécial

**Pairing :** Buffy et... ?.  
**Rating :** PG.

**Cadre temporel :** Saison 6 de BtVS.

**Synopsis :** Buffy a quelqu'un à présenter aux Scoobies... Quelqu'un de très spécial.

**Note :** Gag réservé aux accros.

* * *

**Quelqu'un de très spécial**

* * *

- J'ai quelqu'un de très spécial à vous présenter.

Dawn, Willow, Anya et Xander se regardèrent, à la fois surpris et enchantés. Se pouvait-il que Buffy ait rencontré quelqu'un ? Oh, c'était vraiment inespéré ! Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé depuis un an, elle avait bien besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'endormir le soir.

Et on pouvait déjà voir qu'elle allait mieux : un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres, elle rayonnait. Même sa blondeur semblait ressortir tandis qu'elle tenait la porte de la cuisine grande ouverte, pour faire entrer la personne qui attendait dans le jardin.

Spike, lui, était figé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bon sang de plan foireux ? Buffy était avec lui_. A lui_. Et, tout à coup, elle jouait les fiancées modèles ?

- Je sais que vous serez un peu surpris, poursuivit la Tueuse avec une gaîté qui faisait plaisir à voir, mais depuis que sa tête va mieux, je vous assure, il n'y a pas plus adorable.

- Entre, va-y ! souffla-t-elle par la porte ouverte d'une petite voix surexcitée.

L'heureuse élue s'avança dans la pièce et gratifia tout le monde d'un gentil signe de main. Sa robe à fleurs désuète, façon vieille tapisserie, flottait sur ses chevilles. Elle portait un chapeau de paille sur la tête pour masquer les cicatrices. Tout n'était pas encore bien guéri.

- Oh, bonjour Willow ! fit-elle en s'avançant vers la seule des Scoobies qu'elle connaissait déjà.

La petite sorcière resta interdite, fixant la vieillarde du Doublemeat Palace comme si la foudre venait de la frapper.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais... murmura gentiment Buffy en s'avançant vers son élue. Ils s'y feront...

Elle sortit du frigo la tarte à la cerise qu'elle avait préparée pour l'occasion et lui en proposa amoureusement une part.


	3. Dimanche soir

**Pairing :** Harmony/Jonathan.  
**Rating :** PG.

**Cadre temporel :** Saison 4 de BtVS.

**

* * *

**

Dimanche soir

* * *

Jonathan Levinson n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chance. Ni de charme, ni d'amis. Ni même l'instinct vengeur, le génie maléfique et la passion pour les singes volants qu'avaient les losers de son espèce qui se respectaient.

Ce dimanche soir-là, assis chez lui sur son canapé, il n'avait ni plus de charme ni plus d'amis ; mais il allait peut-être bien avoir de la chance.

Il _lui_ fit passer une cannette de Coca d'une main parkinsonienne. La jeune bimbo lui adressa un sourire de chatte, battant des cils trop maquillés.

- Merci John. Je peux t'appeler "John", hein Jonathan ?

Il acquiesça. Elle aurait pu l'appeler "Lavande".

Harmony agita ses fesses sur le canapé pour se caler plus confortablement. Elle posa le Coca sur la pile de bouquins ésotériques qui tenaient lieu de table basse. Au Bronze, elle avait évoqué des souvenirs de lycée pendant un moment, mais Jonathan ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler. Ses lèvres luisantes de rose pailleté s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire.

Jonathan frémit. Elle l'avait appelé "mon mignon", tout à l'heure. Sa bouche s'allongeait démesurément quand elle susurrait le mot. "Miiiiiignon".

Et maintenant, elle se penchait vers lui. Son cœur manqua un battement. Puis un deuxième quand il entendit son joli visage craquer et que ses mains fraîchement manucurées lui agrippèrent les épaules.

Il aurait dû le savoir.

Personne n'était jamais chanceux le dimanche soir.


	4. Cuir

**Pairing :** Veruca/Faith.  
**Rating :** M.

**Cadre temporel :** Aucun spécialement, c'est totalement gratuit.

* * *

**Cuir**

* * *

Sur des jambes fuselées, le cuir d'un pantalon vous donne l'air sexy. Mais ça n'est pas pour ça que vous le portez. Pas seulement, en tout cas.

Il vous colle à la chair. Ce n'est pas nécessairement confortable. Seconde peau, peut-être : mais le genre de couche de peau qui attaque la précédente, qui l'enveloppe violemment comme un de ces films en plastique, annihilant le confort, faisant pression.

C'est cette contrainte qui est si attirante. Une contrainte d'autant plus absurde et délectable que vous l'avez choisie.

Et quand vous glissez rudement votre main par delà la braguette de la fille qui a aussi un pantalon en cuir et que vous sentez partout sur vos doigts et votre main combien elle mouille, et quand vous faites glisser cette main humide autour du cuir ouvert, que vos cuisses gainées se frottent l'une à l'autre et que la voix rauque de chanteuse et de bête de la fille part en râle moite, vous comprenez pourquoi vous portez ce pantalon-là.

Et ça n'a rien à voir, foutrement rien à voir avec le fait d'avoir l'air jolie.


	5. Sous la couette

**Pairing : **Amy le rat/Willow.  
**Rating : **T.

**Cadre temporel : **Saison 5 de BtVS.

* * *

**Sous la couette**

* * *

Willow dormait comme un bébé, cette nuit-là.

Elle aurait voulu attendre Tara, partie à une réunion pour tester un quelconque groupe de Wicca sur le campus, mais sa tête était tellement cotonneuse, son corps tellement engourdi que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. D'habitude, elle ne s'endormait sans son amante dans le grand lit qu'avec difficulté, mais ce soir-là… Elle se sentait toute épuisée, comme une gamine qui aurait couru dans les flaques toute une journée et qui tomberait de fatigue et de ravissement le soir venu.

Les moustaches d'Amy ratissaient l'air sans bruit. Sa maîtresse exténuée n'avait pas fermé la cage.

Le couvre lit à moitié chu sur la moquette, elle le grimpa comme une passerelle molletonnée ; et vint poser ses pattes aux ongles pointus sur le mollet blanc de la sorcière assoupie.

Son petit museau humide laissa une infime traînée mouillée sur la peau tandis qu'elle remontait le long du genou : la cuisse mince, puis l'aine…

Willow sourit dans son sommeil et ouvrit des jambes détendues :

- Tara ? C'est toi ?

Elle ne reçut pour réponse qu'un bon coup de dents dans la cuisse. Amy commençait à avoir faim.


	6. Obéissance

**Pairing :** Snyder/Kendra.  
**Rating :** PG.

**Cadre temporel :** Saison 2 de BtVS.

* * *

**Obéissance**

* * *

Elle baisse les yeux.

Elle baisse les yeux et, oh… Ca me donne un soubresaut de joie.

Ses yeux fixant ses genoux serrés. Ses mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses. Le rouge affluant sous ses joues café au lait.

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur…" me dit-elle avec son accent humble et exotique. "Je n'ai pas fait exprès de casser cette porte."

Je donne un coup de stylo sur le coin de mon bureau. Elle sursaute. J'en frissonne. Exquise, exquise…

"Tu regrettes ?", je demande.

"Oh oui, Monsieur !" s'exclame-t-elle immédiatement. "Je regrette !"

Ses grands yeux mouillants se lèvent vers moi, sans oser me regarder tout à fait :

"Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour me rattraper, Monsieur. Je regrette beaucoup."

Exquise.


	7. Mécanique du désir

**Pairing :** Tara/April (le bot de Warren).  
**Rating :** T.

**Cadre temporel :** Saison 5 de BtVS, après _I Was Made to Love You._

**Note :** Drabble (quoique, à ce stade, ce soit davantage un mini OS qu'un drabble) écrit pour la communauté LJ "30 interdits", sur le thème "somnophilie".

* * *

**Mécanique du désir**

* * *

La rousseur de ses cheveux coulait en marre onduleuse sur le gros grimoire ouvert devant elle.

Un sourire affleura sur la bouche de Tara, au coin des lèvres. Willow s'était endormie comme une masse.

Tête sur le grimoire, grimoire sur la grande table circulaire de la Magic Box, Magic Box elle-même endormie à cette heure tardive où leurs recherches en duo sur l'insaisissable Glory les avaient menées.

Tara n'avait pas le cœur de la réveiller. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas - bien qu'elle commençât aussi à ressentir la fatigue.

Elle finit par se lever dans l'espoir de recouvrer un peu d'énergie, fit le tour de la boutique, effleura divers objets ensorcelés du bout des doigts. Observatrice, passive, toujours.

La jeune femme entra machinalement dans l'arrière-salle reconvertie en gymnase et se figea immédiatement. Ah. _Elle_ était là.

Enfin, "elle"… _C_'était là, plutôt. Buffy n'avait certainement pas eu le courage de l'envoyer dans la première poubelle venue, ou alors Giles voulait faire des recherches. Ou alors… Peu importait.

Dans la pénombre, dents blanches éclatantes et jambes à demi écartées respectueusement recouvertes d'un plaid aux motifs écossais, April était couchée sur un tapis d'échauffement.

Tara grimaça. Ce robot l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise. A quoi pouvait bien penser ce Warren, quelle insondable tristesse devait-il refermer pour penser être capable de se contenter d'un pauvre ersatz d'humain ? Et quel égoïste était-il. Parce qu'on ne pouvait guère imaginer plus abominablement égoïste que de créer un être vivant doté d'émotions juste pour votre plaisir, si ?

Tara détailla le visage d'April, son visage parfait figé dans une niaiserie éternelle. Elle la mettait mal à l'aise, oui.

Outre le fait qu'elle en était gravement jalouse.

La sorcière s'avança à petits pas vers le tapis de gym, s'agenouilla au bord de celui-ci comme on veille une malade Bible et chandelle à la main. April était parfaite. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Ses pommettes saillantes, ses épaules fines et gourmandes à la fois, sa peau d'apparence veloutée, ses seins… Tara ne pouvait définitivement pas trouver le moindre défaut à ses seins. Ils avaient la forme des pèches. Ils tenaient probablement au creux de la main.

Alors pourquoi était-elle si jalouse que Willow ait remarqué une autre fille qu'elle, alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait nier son évidente beauté ?

Elle était vexée et un peu blessée. Oui. Elle était irrationnellement blessée.

En plus, cette fille n'était qu'un robot, même si Willow n'en avait pas la moindre idée lorsqu'elle avait fait cette remarque graveleuse au Bronze. Tara n'arrivait pas à décider ce qui était pire. Une vraie fille ou une machine ?

Et puis, sérieusement, comment était le sexe avec un robot ? Est-ce qu'elle… ?

L'esprit curieux de Tara, et l'embryon de curiosité scientifique qu'elle avait acquis au contact de son amoureuse, s'emballèrent devant ce nouveau mystère.

Elle repoussa doucement le plaid qui recouvrait les jambes d'April et glissa une main dépassionnée sur sa cuisse. Elle avait vraiment la peau très douce…

La sorcière se surprit à y attarder ses doigts, non pas pour la caresser mais pour s'y frotter elle-même, pour sentir son velouté contre sa paume. La sensation était agréable.

Tara se pencha vers le ventre du robot, ses cheveux dénoués venant choir sur sa courte robe rose bonbon.

Mais comment faisait Warren pour… ? Enfin, est-ce qu'il y avait une forme de… lubrification… de quelque sorte que ce soit ?

La sorcière posa son menton sur le nombril d'April. Elle avança un doigt au creux de ses cuisses presque ouvertes et…

- Tara ? appela une petite voix ensommeillée.

La jeune femme attrapa le plaid écossais à toute vitesse et se le ficha sur la tête. Qu'était-elle en train de faire, grands dieux ?!

En plus ça n'avait aucun sens : ce robot était hors d'usage !

- Tara ? répéta Willow, sans doute encore attablée devant son grimoire.

Tara retira le plaid de son crâne et le réarrangea convenablement sur les jambes d'April. Puis elle se releva en hâte, juste à temps : Willow poussait la porte de l'arrière-salle. Elle traînait des pieds comme une enfant qu'on réveille à l'aube.

- Désolée, grommela la rousse en se frottant les yeux. J'étais vraiment fatiguée, et… Oh !

Ses yeux étonnés se posèrent sur la silhouette alanguie du robot.

Tara s'avança vers la petite sorcière et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule :

- Je sais. Moi aussi ça me fiche la trouille de la voir comme ça.

Willow lui fit un gentil sourire :

- On rentre ?

- On rentre.

En sortant de la Magic Box, doigts enlacés dans leurs mains jointes, Tara replaça une mèche de cheveux cuivre derrière l'oreille de son amante et lui glissa :

- J'espère que tu as assez dormi pour qu'on puisse rester encore un peu réveillées quand on sera toutes les deux dans la chambre...


	8. Scène de ménage

**Pairing :** Cordelia/Kennedy.  
**Rating :** PG.

**Cadre temporel :** On peut à la limite dire "cross-over début des saisons 7 de BtVS et 4 d'_Angel_". On peut surtout dire que c'est un gros prétexte.  
D'ailleurs, la Cordelia de ce drabble est plutôt old school.

* * *

**Scène de ménage**

* * *

Oh, c'était une harpie.

Une de ces rustres sans délicatesse, sans goût, sans manières, sans Prada, qui infectaient la plante comme les parvenues un défilé Christian Dior.

Elle parlait trop fort, emmerdait le monde et avait une dégaine de SDF, mi baba cool mi mécanicienne d'aire d'autoroute. Elle ne se lavait probablement pas du tout. En fait, elle devait même _sentir_.

-----------------------------------

C'était une pauvre pimbêche ; ah ça, c'en était une.

Toujours à pérorer sur des bouts de chiffon. Toujours à se plaindre. Exhibant sa manucure luisante comme la putain de huitième merveille du monde. Elle avait une voix suraiguë, des cheveux si lustrés qu'ils devaient empester le plastique et probablement pas assez de neurones pour faire une pub pour déodorant pour chiens.

-----------------------------------

Elle était plébéienne.

-----------------------------------

Elle était insupportable.

-----------------------------------

Elle ne méritait pas le statut d'être humain.

-----------------------------------

L'euthanasier n'aurait probablement pas altéré la courbe de son encéphalogramme.

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ lui roulait-elle une pelle avec autant d'allégresse ?!


	9. Priorités

**Pairing :** Amy/Clem.  
**Rating :** PG.

**Cadre temporel :** Saison 6 de BtVS, avec une cute Amy plus qu'une dark Amy.

**Note :** Drabble écrit pour Rosebud, sur le couple de son choix, pour avoir été la seule à dénicher la référence (stupide) au Velvet cachée dans un chapitre de ma fic _Le Parfum_. Pour cet (intergalactique) exploit donc, et avec plaisir, voici ce drabble ;)  
Par contre, ça m'est venu plus "cute" que véritablement délirant… désolée.

* * *

**Priorités**

* * *

Amy avait toujours aimé manger des brownies.

Le chocolat noir et brut, riche, maculant poisseusement son palais… C'était addictif, réconfortant. La meilleure chose au monde.

Enfin, la deuxième meilleure chose au monde. La première était de manger des brownies avec le garçon qu'on aimait.

Le sien s'appelait Clem, était gentil, drôle, gourmand, s'y connaissait carrément en espèces démoniaques, écoutait toujours ses histoires de magie… et, plus important, l'écoutait toujours, juste elle, avec cet air concerné et attentif qu'il réservait aux meilleurs programmes télé.

C'était le garçon de ses rêves.

Et, vraiment, qu'il soit fripé comme un grabataire bicentenaire n'avait qu'une importance très relative.


	10. Un coeur mort

**Pairing :** Electric Gwen/Lilah.  
**Rating :** PG.

**Cadre temporel :** Saison 4 d'_Angel_.

* * *

**Un cœur mort**

* * *

- Est-ce que tu crois que je peux le faire ? Te toucher ?

- J'ai l'air d'avoir peur ? susurre Lilah, lèvres peintes en grenat et un tremblement très perceptible, là, au fond des yeux, qui dément sa provocation

Elle est excellente au bluff, elle manie le verbe comme personne… mais, quand le danger, le vrai, le physique, s'avance… elle perd toute sa superbe. Et Gwen s'avance, pas à pas.

Des fourmillements électriques au bout des doigts.

- T'as l'air bien flippée, oui. " rétorque-t-elle, féline dans son corset de cuir. "Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi."

Lilah recule malgré elle, dos au mur. Gwen se penche vers elle, maintenant, dans une ombre de baiser. Et elle dit :

- Y'a rien à tuer, Morgan. T'as pas de cœur.


	11. Dur comme du bois

**Pairing :** Sid le pantin/Willow.  
**Rating :** R.

**Cadre temporel :** Saison 1 de BtVS.

* * *

**Dur comme du bois**

* * *

- _Je suis dur  
__Comme du bôôoôôis  
__Et toi, puce  
__T'aimes çââââââââ !!_

- Siiiid ! " réprimande Willow en ouvrant de grands yeux. Elle pince les lèvres, plus qu'embarrassée derrière ses longs cheveux qui tombent en rideaux pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Les autres n'auraient jamais dû la laisser seule à la bibliothèque avec… "ça". Avec lui.

- Ben quoi ? fait le pantin d'une voix gouailleuse.

Willow feuillette nerveusement un grimoire, puis le referme.

- Garde… Garde ça pour Buffy. Ou mieux encore, garde-le pour toi !

Les sourcils de Sid se haussent rêveusement :

- Awww, Buffy…

Il se trémousse sur la chaise en bois.

- Elle assure question roploplos, mais… " Il exécute une petite danse sourcilière. "… je dois dire que je suis très inspiré par ta petite bouche."

Willow ouvre les yeux tellement grands qu'ils semblent manquer d'exploser, et se remet à feuilleter son livre à toute vitesse.

Sid prend une voix de séducteur italien :

- Tu veux voir mon bout de bois ?

Il fait un large mouvement de bassin, en avant et en arrière, pour illustrer ses vues.

- Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu d'entraînement pour les _vrais_ garçons… Non pas que je n'assure pas comme une bête, j'ai tout…

Sa voix devient floue, indistincte, tandis que les pensées de Willow s'égarent du côté de Xander. Xander aime les filles expérimentées. Miss French, toutes ces femmes aux larges hanches et aux poitrines opulentes qu'il observe du coin de l'œil quand ils sont tous ensemble au Bronze… Oui, Willow a bien remarqué que c'est ce qu'il appréciait. Et elle a tellement, tellement envie de lui plaire, rien qu'un peu…

- Alors petite " roucoule Sid, une main sur sa braguette miniature." Prête à tailler du crayon ?"


	12. Défi

**Pairing :** Angelus/Oz.  
**Rating :** NC-17. Attention.

**Cadre temporel :** Fin de saison 2 de BtVS.

**Disclaimer :** La chanson, _Blow a Fuse_, est originellement interprétée par Betty Hutton.

* * *

**Défi**

* * *

Il est calme, tellement calme ligoté sur sa chaise. Le petit rouquin avec un loup en lui, être pourtant instinctif, viscéral par excellence, se tient droit, visage vide et regard lointain.

Celui qui lui fait face est calme, également : mais d'un calme qui précède la tempête. Ou plutôt le doux filet de l'abomination préméditée, tranquillement.

Angelus se frotte lentement les mains, chantonne en marchant en rond :

- _It's oh so quiet, shhh, shhh…_

Oz ne cille même pas. Le vampire se dirige sereinement vers la haute cheminée.

- _It's oh so still, shhh, shhh…_

Il s'y penche et, d'un geste aristocratique, se saisit du tisonnier. Il en fait tourner amoureusement l'extrémité dans les flammes du foyer, qui la lèchent en crépitant.

- _You're all alone, shhh, shhh…_

Oz ne bouge toujours pas, silencieux, dos à la cheminée. Il est parfaitement immobile, déterminé à ne pas même donner au vampire la satisfaction de le voir manifester le moindre signe extérieur de froid, alors qu'il est gelé parce que le monstre lui a ôté tous ses vêtements. Il est nu et attaché à cette chaise victorienne, les cordes gravées dans la chair.

Angelus s'approche par derrière, et Oz le perçoit distinctement. Sa voix chaude, caressante, s'est tue. Il a comme la sensation lointaine d'une source de chaleur toute proche, bien plus que la cheminée.

Puis le vampire le détache d'un seul coup et le précipite face contre terre, la joue collée au dalles glacées. Sa tête cogne sourdement.

- _And so peaceful until…_

Et là Oz la sent, la chaleur, bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il la sent par le tisonnier sur lequel on l'empale par l'anus.

L'écartant et lui transperçant les entrailles, lui dissolvant les organes de l'intérieur.

Et il hurle, pleure, hurle, hurle plus qu'il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable.

Mais pas autant qu'Angelus qui braille, délecté, à pleins poumons :

- _YOU FALL IN LOVE! ZING BOOM!_


	13. P2P

**Pairing :** Spike/Jenny.  
**Rating :** PG-13.

**Cadre temporel :** Première moitié de la saison 2 de BtVS.

* * *

**P2P**

* * *

- Ecoutez… Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit que je pouvais faire ça, mais j'en suis incapable, souffle Jenny avec ce mélange d'effroi et de détermination qui la caractérise dans les situations de vie ou de mort.

Spike s'avachit plus encore sur la table d'écolier dont il a fait valdinguer l'ordinateur. La salle d'informatique enténébrée, éclairée seulement par la lampe de bureau du professeur Calendar, tourbillonne aux bruits agonisants du ventilateur de l'unique unité centrale encore allumée. Derrière son ordinateur, collée à sa chaise, Jenny regarde le vampire s'allumer une cigarette.

- Ca va être très simple, indique ce dernier. Je veux quelque chose. Tu es la seule qui peut l'obtenir.

Il tire une taffe, a une ombre de rictus :

- Alors tu vas t'appliquer, chérie. Parce que, autrement...

Il saute sur ses pieds et lui crache sa fumée à la gueule.

- ... je pourrais avoir envie de boire autre chose que votre merde de bière américaine.

Jenny ferme les yeux un instant, conjurant les divinités gitanes de faire de cette situation un rêve, un pur produit de son imagination. Elle les supplie de faire que, lorsqu'elle rouvrira les paupières, le vampire et la salle de classe aient disparus, comme une brume volatile après les orages roumains. Mais évidemment, quand elle s'exécute, ils sont toujours là. Le vampire lui adresse un sourire crâne, comme s'il avait très précisément deviné ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Alors, même si elle sait que c'est inutile, Jenny serre les dents et fait glisser le clavier vers elle. Elle a déjà essayé de s'enfuir trois fois tout à l'heure : en lui lançant des disquettes à la figure, en essayant simplement de courir, et même en lui mettant un poing dans la figure. Chaque tentative a lamentablement échoué. Elle n'a pas le choix.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, elle espère qu'ils vont arriver : Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, n'importe qui... Même Cordelia, s'il le faut vraiment. Mais ils ne viennent pas et, vraiment, pourquoi viendraient-ils ? Il n'y a rien de particulier ce soir au lycée, pas de démon annoncé, et elle n'a pas rendez-vous avec le bibliothécaire non plus. Elle a pensé à lui proposer d'aller ensemble au cinéma voir un film de kung-fu, pourtant, tout à l'heure en salle des profs. Si elle l'avait fait, il serait inquiet de son absence, à cette heure-ci, et il partirait à sa recherche. Elle visualise parfaitement le visage épouvanté mais courageux de Rupert la découvrant prisonnière du vampire, en calque sur l'écran lumineux du PC. Si seulement le pauvre bibliothécaire n'était pas coincé au Moyen-Âge, elle aurait pu appeler à l'aide par e-mail. E-mail... Mon dieu, comment n'y a-t-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Fébrilement, Jenny ferme le net et double-clique sur le dossier "Elèves". Allen, Anderson... Rabley, Renolds, Rolley, Rollins, Ronaldson... Rosenberg. . Elle copie l'adresse et ouvre sa messagerie.

_Spike avec moi_, tape-t-elle. _Salle d'informatique au lycée. Préviens Gil_...

- Je commeeeence à m'emmerrrrdeeeer ! chantonne le vampire en balançant une chaise à travers une fenêtre. Jenny sursaute malgré elle.

- Alors ? badine Spike en s'approchant. Il s'agenouille en posant ses mains aux ongles barbouillés de noir sur les genoux de la prof d'informatique, et approche, doucement son visage du sien.

Les traits de Jenny se durcissent.

- Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas le faire. C'est un produit rare, et la technologie qui permettrait de l'obtenir aussi facilement ne sera pas au point avant des années. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est fouiller les forums pour voir si d'autres internautes connaissent des boutiques qui le distribuent, et...

- Je vais certainement pas sauter à cloche-pied jusqu'à Tokyo pour avoir ce bon sang de truc ! Avant, j'aurais pu, mais… Pas maintenant. Dru est malade. Alors ne me fais pas marcher…

Il pointe un doigt accusateur vers elle. Jenny essaie d'évaluer le temps nécessaire pour appuyer sur Entrée et envoyer le mail à Willow sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais c'est impossible, pas tant qu'il lui fait face.

- … Tu as fait de la magie avec ce truc ! Si tu peux faire tes conneries de sorcière avec ton ordinateur, tu peux faire ce que je te demande !

La prof d'informatique serre les lèvres. Spike pète un câble, attrape les deux pans de son chemisier brodé et le déchire sur toute sa longueur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? hurle Jenny.

Elle essaie de se lever de sa chaise pour s'enfuir, mais il s'assoit sur elle, à califourchon, et lui maintient les mains collées aux accoudoirs. Elle se débat comme un beau diable, mais il la retient en riant. Il se colle à elle et respire sa nuque à longs traits. Elle sent la myrrhe, le gel douche et la peur. Elle sent bon.

- Tu sais ce que je pourrais te faire, maintenant, hein ? chuchote-t-il.

Sa voix est rauque. Jenny ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces. Elle essaie de ne pas sentir que, malgré le soutien gorge noir qui la protège encore un peu, elle est presque nue.

- Je vais vous tuer, crache-t-elle à mi-voix. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas quand, mais ne croyez pas que j'aurais de repos tant que vous n'aurez pas de pieu dans le cœur.

Elle ouvre les paupières, et une larme de rage en tombe :

- Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la Vengeance. Je n'ai jamais su que ça.

Il éclate de rire. Encore.

Puis il y a un craquement, et c'est avec ses pupilles jaunes, félines, qu'il la dévisage. Il se penche à nouveau vers elle, et ses dents lui labourent l'épaule, juste assez pour faire peur, juste assez pour faire mal, pas assez pour que ça saigne.

- Il n'y a pas qu'au cou qu'on peut mordre, souffle le vampire en lui relevant le menton d'une main. Il y a beaucoup d'autres endroits… Le genre d'endroits que tu n'as même pas encore montrés au gentil Rupert, je me trompe ?

Jenny refoule un frisson.

- Je pourrais te jeter sur la table de tes putain de bons élèves, maintenant. Je pourrais t'y fracasser et t'y sucer jusqu'à la dernière goutte… Je pourrais même appeler Dru pour le faire. C'est le genre de petites fêtes qu'elle n'aime pas manquer.

Il se relève, va jusqu'à la table de l'imprimante, qu'il précipite par terre. Puis il saisit la table, pète un de ses pieds contre son genou et le brandit contre la gorge de Jenny.

- Tu sais quoi ? lui dit-il avec un sourire jouisseur. A force d'en parler, ça donne envie.

A cela, Jenny craque. Elle éclate en sanglots de colère et d'horreur :

- Non ! crie-t-elle éperdument. Je vous en prie, NON !

Spike balance le pied de table contre le tableau et la choppe par les cheveux :

- ALORS TU VAS ME LE TELECHARGER, CE BON SANG D'ALBUM DES SEX PISTOLS ?


	14. A boire !

**Pairing :** Faith/Dawn.  
**Rating :** PG.

**Cadre temporel :** Seconde moitié de la saison 7 de BtVS.

* * *

**A boire !**

* * *

- A boire ! glousse Dawn.

Elle trempe le coin des lèvres dans la bière que vient de lui vendre un serveur à la cécité sur l'âge légal toute commerciale, et sent l'alcool tourbillonner en descendant sa trachée, puis remonter en ondes courbes et délicieusement chaudes jusqu'à son cerveau.

- Je ne dis rien, fait la Tueuse - _l'autre_ Tueuse - avec un rictus amusé. Mais quand B va apprendre que sa petite soeur bronze comme une folle...

Dawn rit, avec la tête qui tourne un peu, tout en espérant très sérieusement dans un coin de sa tête que Buffy n'en saura jamais rien. Elle ne compte pas boire trop, non, elle est raisonnable. Mais c'est tellement agréable d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle doit faire et ne pas faire. Buffy fait tout le temps ça ; tout le monde fait tout le temps ça, sans doute parce qu'ils l'ont tous connue petite fille (ou croient l'avoir connue… ce paradoxe lui vrille les neurones plus encore que d'habitude, avec sa bière au fond du ventre). Faith l'a connue peu âgée également, mais ce n'est juste pas le genre de personne qui s'autorise à se mêler de vos affaires. Même si elle lui a gardé une rancune tenace pour sa conduite envers sa sœur, Dawn l'a toujours aimée pour cette nonchalance-là et, sous l'effet de l'alcool et de l'excitation, elle se remet à la voir avec les yeux admiratifs de ses douze ans, quand elle ne les avait pas encore trahies avec le Maire, à la voir comme la beauté vénéneuse et indépendante dont elle a vraiment envie qu'elle la considère comme cool.

Soudainement, elle veut que la grande brune, tellement intéressante, tellement rebelle (mais plus _trop_ rebelle, maintenant) assise à côté d'elle la regarde différemment. Elle a envie de faire briller ses yeux noirs de surprise et de curiosité, comme elle faisait briller les siens. Comme elle les fait briller ces temps-ci, même, en la voyant entraîner les Potentielles dont elle n'est pas, en soupirant de n'avoir, contrairement à toutes ces filles, rien de spécial. Dawn passe sa langue sur ses lèvres rendues brillantes, amères, par le liquide jaunâtre qui tangue dans son verre.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, je ne crois pas que tu sois au courant, mais... C'est une des premières fois qu'on se rencontre, en fait.

Faith hausse les sourcils et se tourne légèrement vers la petite Dawn, dont les longs cheveux balayent le visage rougi :

- Comment ça ?

Sa bouche, plus maquillée de rouge trop mûr à présent, mais toujours opulente, se plisse un peu quand elle la mordille machinalement, d'un coin de dent.

- Ben… balbutie Dawn.

Elle se penche vers Faith - peut-être un peu trop près - et lâche avec une décontraction étudiée :

- J'étais une Clé mystique, avant.


	15. Fight Club

**Pairing :** Spike/Gunn.

**Cadre temporel : **Saison 5 d'Ats, quelque part entre _Time Bomb_ et_ The Girl in Question_.

* * *

**Fight Club**

* * *

VLAM !

Dans la gueule, en plein, même pas au coin de la mâchoire ou sur le menton : non, en plein dans la face, là où ça fait mal et que tu ne peux pas reculer, pas ignorer la douleur.

BAM !

Tu serres les dents, tu files des coups, toi aussi, poings en avant. Tu l'envoies valser, le peroxydé, tu l'envoies se prendre le mur froid de la ruelle. Même s'il ne le sent pas, le froid, ne peut pas le sentir. Toi, tu le sens. Le froid, tu l'as en locataire permanent au fin fond des entrailles.

- Alors 50 Cent, tu cognes ou tu pionces ?

Tu cognes. Tu veux être une bête, un putain d'animal. Direct. Sans compromis, sans mensonge. Sans manuel du parfait petit avocat propret fiché dans la tronche pour te faire des choses auxquelles tu ne peux plus supporter de penser, signer des papiers douaniers alors que tu aurais mieux fait de te casser un bras.

Ces colifichets-là, c'est fini. Direct. Voilà ce que tu veux être. Direct. T'étais vraiment con de croire qu'être "les muscles" de l'équipe était l'état le plus pitoyable auquel tu pouvais t'abaisser.

BANG !

Tu encaisses, mais tu tombes par terre. Il te saute dessus, évidemment, en profite. Tu te marres :

- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe, Blondie, t'en veux à mon corps ?

Un ricanement nasal, un sursaut de plaisir de la baston, tu sens son torse qui tressaute d'une respiration pourtant inutile :

- T'aimerais bien, hein ?

Pourquoi il a choisi de s'entraîner avec toi alors qu'il aurait pu passer la soirée à se faire cogner par la schtroumpf en chef ? Est-ce qu'il l'a senti ? A quel point tu avais besoin de ça, de prendre des coups pour te faire punir, d'en donner pour te sentir vivre ? C'est bien son genre, oui. Bien son genre.

Tu le repousses par les épaules, tu lui colles un poing. Il tombe, se relève, tombe encore sous tes pains expiatoires.

C'est toi qui es au-dessus de lui, maintenant, contre le béton froid. Animal.

Tu veux juste te laisser aller. Il te regarde, comme s'il avait compris, entre étonnement et provoc'.

Tu veux juste...

Tu lui arraches une pelle et tu lui colles une droite.

Tu veux juste disparaître.


End file.
